1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging field changing apparatus, used in a camera, an optical equipment, or the like, for changing an imaging field such as a photographic imaging field or a finder imaging field.
2. Related Backaround Art
In the following description, L, H, and P stand for a standard size, a high-vision size, and a panorama size, respectively. In a conventional camera, the upper and lower portions of an L imaging field are cut to obtain a P imaging field in both an exposure area and a finder imaging field upon changing the size between L and P. For this reason, to obtain a panorama zoom-up effect in the finder imaging field or the like, a finder objective lens must be zoomed in only the panorama mode to increase the finder magnification, resulting in an expensive arrangement. In addition, the lens in the finder 2 optical system becomes bulky due to the increase in finder magnification.
As described above, in a conventional arrangement, to increase the finder magnification, the prism and the optical system become bulky resulting in a large camera. The objective lens and the like are driven to perform a zoom-up operation, which require a large number of complicated components such as a lens driving means, thus resulting in high cost. In addition, the diopter also changes upon movement of the objective lens, resulting in poor observation.